Youve got the kind of lips than do more than drink
by tereandherbirds
Summary: Kurt Hummel, aged twenty, meets a cocky guy one wednesday at a music bar.


**Welcome to my first attempt at fanfiction! I have to tell you that English is not my first language, so forgive me if there's any typo. It's based on Meat Loaf's song "Dead ringer for love" and its music video. **

* * *

><p>One thing every college student in New York City should know is that no matter which day of the week you are on, you can always have a good time if you feel like going out at night. It doesn't matter if you like crowded and trendy places or you prefer a quiet bar where to have a drink while chatting with your friends. There's always the right place for everybody.<p>

Well, Kurt Hummel, aged twenty, knows that. It was a Wednesday, and the theater student and his friends had decided that they'd go to have some drinks in order to celebrate Rachel's birthday that night. They didn't want to get too carried on, so they decided to go to a well-known music bar near Kurt and Rachel's apartment. Kurt liked that bar because of the great jukebox it had in the corner: you could play whatever crossed your mind at any moment of the night.

He had picked one of his best outfits for that night. "It shows that I'm a fun, young and outgoing person, but also that I'm a responsible young adult who can give you some great conversation. It's perfect, Rachel", he said to his best friend.  
>"Yeah, Kurt, you look pretty handsome. Are you expecting some boy loving tonight?", she asked her friend<br>"It's been a while since Rick and I broke up, and I've been a little frustrated since then. I could really use a meaningless hookup", he replied, not sounding very convinced.  
>"Whatever, Kurt. Just do what you really feel like", she said, tapping his shoulder, "Now let's go pick the others up. I bet they're already waiting for us".<p>

Kurt Hummel, aged twenty, Rachel Berry, aged nineteen, and five young people more arrived at the bar and settled in their usual table. The lightning was very low and some random melodies were being played as background music. The group of friends was laughing at Tate's last joke when Kurt realized that he had finished his drink. "I'm gonna go for another drink", he said as he woke up and walked to the bar. The bartender was about to ask him for his drink while a group of young boys entered the place. They were probably in their early twenties and they were all very good-looking, Kurt could tell. But there was only one of them who really catched his eye: he was a little shorter than him, had dark and curly hair and wore a scruffy beard that made him god knows how much attractive. The group of youngsters walked to the bar and the boy in case ended up standing next to Kurt.

"Oh, is this a gay bar? Why didn't you guys tell me?" he said, loud enough for Kurt to hear him. The bartender sounded annoyed as he replied him "This is so not a gay bar. But feel free to leave if you don't like it".

The good-looking-but-kind-of-an-asshole guy said "Oh, no. I'm not saying this because I don't like it. The place is nice, actually. I'm just saying it because I wasn't expecting that the first thing I'd see here was this handsome man standing next to me. And he looks so gay. Just that". "Oh, _just_ that", Kurt thought to himself, as his eyes flew open and turned to the guy.  
>"I'm sorry?" he told him, using the best bitch face he could feature.<br>The now-totally-asshole guy just turned to him and said "Oh, hi. I'm Blaine. And you are?" His eyes were looking at him like they wanted to hypnotize him and make him dance some stupid Bollywood dance.  
>Kurt was totally not expecting this, but this Blaine guy was handsome. Like very handsome. So he decided that he could play the game too. "I'm Kurt, nice to meet you", he said, shaking hands with him, "You don't come over much often here, don't you? I haven't seen you around".<br>"You're right. It's my first time here. My friends said I would like this place, now I understand why", he said, checking him out in the less dissimulated way.  
>Kurt did anything possible to try not to blush. "Well, now you've seen what they have here, you should come over more often, <em>Blaine<em>" he told the shorter guy, tapping his shoulder, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back with my friends".  
>He turned on his heels and started walking away, shaking his ass maybe a little too much, and leaving Blaine about to reply. The game was so on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Reviews are love!


End file.
